


Don't leave me

by Rina236



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Sick Victor, Sickfic, caretaker Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina236/pseuds/Rina236
Summary: Victor catches a cold while he and Yuuri stay in Hasetsu, so it's Yuuri's duty to take care of him.





	Don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys^^  
> Here is a sickfic I wrote for an ask from tumblr. I hope you'll like it. My poor Vitya! You can find me also on tumblr, if you want: yoisickfics (Sickfics and a lot of fluff)

It was just a cold… Everything was going to be fine… He will be fine tomorrow…But he has a fever…No, it’s not something bad, everything will be all right, Yuuri tried his best to make himself believe that Victor was fine, he really did, but he couldn’t stop worrying. 

Everything was almost normal in the morning. They were in Hasetsu, visiting Yuuri’s parents and still training. Victor was just a bit pale and he coughed a few times, but he ensured him that he was fine. And he was until he almost hit his head on the ice. He was sick and Yuuri had to take care of him. They got back home imediately (even if Victor didn’t agree with the idea and he had to be almost forced by Yuuri). The day was okay, Victor took some medicine and ate some katsudon, then slept. Yuuri and his mother took care of him… he was grateful to have a mother figure near him in this kind of moments. Sometimes, he really missed his mom… That’s one of the reasons he loved to go to visit Hasetsu: Yuuri’s parents were so kind with him, as he was their son, not Yuuri. He almost didn’t understand why they acted this way with someone they barely knew. He slept almost the whole day, being awake just for drinking some water or using the restroom. In the evening, he didn’t feel like eating, so he just took a few sips of tea before he returned to sleep. This really worried Yuuri. Victor loved his mom’s cooking, but he didn’t eat anything, he was really sick.

After they finished eating, Yuuri went to his and Victor’s bedroom. He found his fiance sleeping peacefully and snoring a bit, because of his runny nose. He sat down on the bed and gently stroke his hair, then placed a hand on his forehead. His fever had increased. ‘Yuuri?’ he asked, opening his eyes slowly. ‘How do you feel?’ he said. ‘Bad, I think I’m gonna die!’

‘That’s my queen of drama!’ he said, laughing a bit. ‘Go back to sleep, you’ll feel better tomorrow’ he continued, kissing his burning forehead. He did as his fiance said and after less than a minute, he was asleep. Yuuri wet a cloth and put it on his forehead and went to sleep as well. He had to wake up in the middle of the night, to give Victor some medicine.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

‘We are here for mhhhh’s funeral….he left us too soon…he’s happy to have all of you with him in this day.’ Everyone was crying. Everyone wore black. God, who had died? He couldn’t see, he was too far from the coffin. Victor noticed the people who were near him. There were known people and unknown people. Most of them were sobbing. They must have loved a lot the dead person. He saw Phichit, who was on his knees, crying, Chris, even Yurio , who was sobbing in Otabek’s arms. It was obvious that he couldn’t stand on his feet without his boyfriend’s help. The view made Victor’s heart melt. He had never seen the blonde so sad, or crying so much. Who the hell had died? he asked himself. Wait, where was Yuuri? he couldn’t see his fiance. He noticed someone well known: Yuuri’s mother, and near her was her husband and sister. Why were they here? He started panicking. Where was his Yuuri? Suddenly, he was in front of the hole where the dead was. He looked at the person’s face and saw his fiance. Victor knelt and started sobbing. No! his fiance couldn’t die! The person he loved the most in this word…he couldn’t die, they promised each other to live a long life together. He couldn’t die now. Victor screamed and screamed and sobbed, until something started shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw a worried Yuuri in front of him.

………………………………………………………………………………

Yuuri was worried for Vctor. At one pointof night, he had started to be restless and to whimper in his sleep, so he decided to wake him up.

‘Victor, hey, Victor, woke up!’ he said, shaking his shoulder. He just whimpered… ‘Victor, Victooooor, woke up, woke up!’ Suddenly, his fiance opened his eyes, wrapped his arms around his neck and started crying, murmuring his name. He probably had a nightmare….

‘Hey, Vitya, what happened?’ he asked, worried. He just tight his embrace and whimpered again. ‘Hey, sweetheart, does something hurt?’

‘You were dead, I was so scared, Yuuri. First, I couldn’t find you, then I just saw your dead face in front of me and I was so scared, I couldn’t lose you, Yuuri, Yuuri!’ Victor said, through sobs. ‘Hey, hey, I’m here, don’t worry, I’m here, I don’t go anywhere’ he answered, hugging him back and running his fingers through his hair. His fever was even higher. He had to give him some medicine. Yuri tried to get up from the bed, but Victor grabbed his hand and whimpered a ‘Don’t leave me!’ with his weak voice. ‘Don’t worry, Vitya, I’ll be right back, I just go to take you something to make you feel better.’ he said and went to the kitchen. When he returned, he found a miserable crying Victor, curled in a fetal position, under the blanket. He run to the bed, sat down and hugged him tight. His Vitya was in so much pain that Yuuri’s hart broke. He hardly managed to make him swallow the pills and blow his nose, then he returned to being a messy crying ball. At a certain moment, his sobs turned in whimpers and he fell asleep. After an hour, Victor,s fever broke and Yuuri allowed himself to fall asleep as well, but he didn’t untight his embrace.

When Victor woke up, he had no idea what time it was. Maybe afternoon, he thought… He was still in his fiance’s arms and he felt a lot better. He smiled at the sight. His fiance was probably very tired, he had probably taken care of him for the whole night. He was so happy soo see how loved he was. He slowly got out of the sheets and went to the kitchen, where he found Yuuri’s mother, cooking. ‘Hello, darling, how do you feel?’

‘Morning. Way better than yesterday, mom’ he answered. How did he just call her? ‘No, I meant-’ Victor started, worried. ‘It’s fine, dear’, Hiroko said, smiling. Her warm smile was so precious, she made him feel like he was at home. That’s why Victor liked so much going to Hasetsu, he felt like home there^^

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a kudos or a comment, they mean a lot for me. Thank you for reading it^^


End file.
